Need a ride?
by bumaddyangel
Summary: She needs to leave but walking might take too long for her.


Idea book- It all changed in an instant-

9/17/10

*Came to me in class and had to type it up for my teacher.

Short and simple is what I aimed for, so don't expect a cont. for *

It all changed in an instant, for her. The moment he began to shake, the moment when she screamed for help, his coma, the rumors and stares. It took 2 months for him to wake up. He did not ask for her not once because he knew that she sent him to deaths door. It all changed in an instant once she packed her bags and left. No note was needed. Her parents would not look for her; they made it clear to her after Cody was in his coma for three weeks. She brought shame to the family name. Her sneakers dug into the wet road as she walked in the cold, black night. Her breath became a ghost, her only company. Then lights came shinning over the distance. A roar cracked the sky with lighting as wet, cold droplets fell on her and the woods. The lights came to a stop before her, reveling a sleek midnight blue pick up truck. The window rolled down to show a man with a tan baseball cap on, covering most of his face expect for a white smile. "Darlin, where you heading?" he shouted over the rain. "Anywhere, away from here." she complied to him as a shiver ran down her spine. The water was beginning to soak into her coat. He scratched his chin and spoke, "Hop in darlin. I'll take you as far as the great state of Oklahoma." the girl's eyes widen in surprise at his offer that was more than two states away. She ran in front of the lights casting a shadow on the road briefly.

She closed the door after entering the warm cab. It soothed her cold bones and sore muscles. She quickly turned to her savior, "Thank you very much mister." She smiled as she rubbed her hands together. "No problem, always happy to help someone in need. Besides I need some company to keep me up." He then shifted the gear into drive. She nodded at his logic. He then noted that she's soaking wet from the rain. "Here put your hands to the heater." he said as he turned the dial up father. She removed her thin band gloves and felt the heat kiss the cold away. "What's your name?" he asked over the low country rock music. She did not respond quickly, wondering if she should be truthful to the stranger or lie. "Do you have a name? I can't call you, you for the whole ride. Now can I?" he joked.

"Shouldn't you say your name first?" she asked back. She still couldn't see his face covered by the cap. She could see him smile, "Ah, pardon my manners. I am James Howlett." he quickly turned to face her. Reveling his sun kissed face, green emerald eyes and dimples. A few brown curls fell out of his cap. She spilled out her name afraid to say something foolish, "I am Marie Neal." "Marie, huh that's a pretty name for a pretty girl." James said as he turned back to face the road. She was glad that the darkness would hide any of the blush that now covered her face.

"So Marie, why travel the open road tonight?" he asked with a kind voice that made all her pain of the last moths go away.

"Family troubles." she responded telling some of the truth.

"Sure you cant make it work?" he asked.

"I tried, they don't wish to be tied to me." she responded amazed that she was spilling all this out to a stranger.

"Sorry to hear that. If it's any consolation my old man kicked me out at 17." James said as if it didn't hurt anymore.

"How old are you James?" Marie asked before she could stop herself. "20 this weekend, and I am doing just fine on my own." he said as he turned onto the exit for the highway. "How about you Marie?"

"18, I left right after my high school graduation." she said pleased that she at lest finished school. A promise that she made to her grandmother years ago. "Left behind any good friends?" James asked.

"Not a single one." Marie said as the old faces entered her mind.

The radio began to play Rockstar, making James turn the volume up.

"Like Nickelback?" he asked with hope.

"Like? I love them." she smiled for the first time in three months.

"Alright Marie. Hope you don't mind but I sing out loud." James grinned.

Marie began to sing along with James when a thought entered her mind. It was a good, soothing one. 'Could he be the one to make me happy again?'


End file.
